The present invention relates to an open-mesh, flexible and dimensionally stable woven fabric of wire elements, e.g., wire strands or cords, which in particular is usable as an underwater covering mat.
In civil engineering work, it is known to use covering mats for river-beds or banks, for dams or dikes, in order to protect them against erosion by waves or currents. These mats may comprise a supporting netting to which ballast blocks, for example, asphalt plates, are attached.